His Dark Half
by ShyViscious
Summary: Everyone knows the boy-who-lived Harry James Potter right? Well he had a twin and its thanks to her they survived the killing curse and became truly known as the twins-who-lived. She was the dark to his light, they were always close only having each other but this isn't about Harry Potter no this is about his twin a girl who used to be from our world Lilith Lyra Black-Potter.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT INFORMATION: I own nothing but my OC! Do not own any Harry Potter characters/story!

"Talking"- "Lilith"

" _Thinking" - "Lilith"_

 _"_ **Parseltongue" - "Lilith"**

First chapter will be short the next chapters will be longer! Also please review and give me input! Thank you(:

Also writing this through my iPhone and so once I've finished a chapter it sometimes uploads weird I apologize for that and hopefully I can find a way to fix it. Review Review pls pls(:

* * *

I remember I was driving home after the night shift at work and that I was coming across the intersection. I remember the light was red so I pulled to a stop and was reaching to check my phone to see if my mother had replied back when there was this  
/loud screeching noise and then this ungodly pain before everything went black. The next time I woke up I couldn't move and everything wasblack with no noise being heard, I panicked before what felt like hours later I was able to calm down and  
/think back

on what occurred allowing me to realize that I likely died and ended up wherever here was. I started to think about my life and loved ones of the good and bad times, for really what else could I do in this void and stillness but think to stave off  
/madness. What could have been years later I could finally move more and realized for the first time I wasn't alone and that I could hear somesounds now. The person I shared this void with helped keep the madness away and I came to care deeply

for the nameless being I shared this void with. Everything changed one day, there was a feeling of being squeezed and then the person I shared this once peaceful void with was gone and was replaced with me being squeezed and pushed through to a bright  
/room being held by what felt like a gaint. I could now hear voices being drowned out by newborns wail that sounded like it was coming from besided me. I finally was able to clear my eyes and look around me, the first thing I noticed was that I was  
/being held by a gaint wearing Doctor scrubs. Then it clicked I had been reborn! Not only that but from the stick that the Doctor now held aloft in front of me that caused a light blue color to surround me before fading away leaving behind a scroll  
/I was guessing I was no longer in my world but that of most likely Harry Potter. I did the only thing I could do I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed at the top of mylungs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking" - "Lilith"

" _Thinking" - "Lilith"_

 _"_ **Parseltongue" - "Lilith"**

Review please! This will be creature fic, reverse Daren, likely have slash in it involving Harry Potter himself warning now!

* * *

After being cleaned up I was turned to face theother occupants of the room, my eyes immediately latched onto none other than Sirius Black who was a favorite character of mine from my past life. Without thinking I reached my heavy newborn arms in  
his direction

without breaking eye contact with a huge smile on my face. Later I'll be informed that it was reaction that caused Sirius to ask to become my godfather and to blood adopt me as his heiress. I noticed his shocked expression before he turned to who  
I was

guessing wasmy new mother even though I still hadn't looked away or stopped reachingfor him. He must have gotten an approval for he moved forward and accepted me from the doctors hands cradling me close while looking upon me with nothing  
butlove and adoration

on his face. "You princess have the most stunning and unique eyes I've ever seen. Emeralds ringed in Mercury, I'll be beating the boys off with a stick to keep them away from you princess!" He spoke with an determined look on his face even though  
his

tone of voice showed his love and I couldnthelp but let out a giggle before patting his face. He held me close awhile longer before kissing my forehead and moving to place me in my mothers arms to be likely fed. Catching my first glimpse of  
my new mother

who was already holding another newborn reminded me of the other person that was in the void with me, I felt my breath catch in my lungs for there laying before me looking up at me with love was none other than Lily Potter and in her arms suckling  
away

was my TWIN Harry Potter. That's right I was born to Lily and James Potter who had a set of twins Harry and I. I'm not ashamed to admit that I zoned out going on baby autopilot allowing Lily to feed myself and rock me to sleep while they discussed  
names

and other things. I couldn't believe it and was panicked I knew that I'd only get a year with my new parents before I would lose them to death, and it terrifies me. When I came to again I realized I must have fell asleep and time had past for I was  
no

longer in the hospital but in a crib and that I wasn't alone for there was baby Harry who was curled up against me with one of my baby arms thrown over him. "We can't let anyone know James not even Albus! If they find out our little girl was born  
with

a creature inheritance specially that of dark fae they'd prosecute and treat her as if she was evil! I won't have it and even Sirius her godfather agrees!" I could hear Lily my new mother shout with worry and fright clear in her voice to who I was  
guessing

was my new father James. Then it sunk in that they were talking about me and that not only was I born as Harry Potters younger twin but that I wasn't even human. I wanted to scream and shout that it wasn't fair I hadn't asked for this, but there was  
nothing

I could do but accept this and find a way to use it to protect myself and loved ones. I laid there for what felt like hours before Harry started to stir and whimper I knew if I didn't do something he'd start wailing right in my ear and I didn't need  
a

headache thank you very much! I slowly oh so slowly moved my hand to gently pat his face as he opened his eyes to look at me as I let out a giggle and smiled at him. The moment he smiled back and reached his arms toward mewas the moment I knew  
I would kill

and hurt anyone to keep him happy and innocent in this life as best I could. I wouldn't allow Dumbledore to use either of us as a pawn in his game I'd end him first. Time as a baby goes by in a blink of an eye slowly Harry and I learned to crawl then  
/walk then talk of course being a 21 year old in a newborns body I learned quicker than Harry himself did but he wasn't to far behind me, I was so proud! The first time I got to see what I looked like in this life I was shocked. I had vibrant ruby  
locks

that came to my shoulders in curls with high cheek bones cherry red bow shaped lips, emerald eyes ringed in mercury, and little dimples in my cheeks when I smiled. My skin tone was an ivory color that would likely burn under the sun. My ears were  
also

pointed only slightly thank goodness. Iremember ask mother why I didn't really look like daddy or her and she laughed before gently pushing me towards Siri who had just arrived in time to hear my question and moved to gather me in his arms. "You  
/see princess when I asked to be your godfather and your parents approved I blood adopted you which caused you to gain some of my features, well a lot of features oddly enough instead!" Siri said to me in an even tone while never breaking eye contact  
to

show that he was serious. It had slipped my mind that my parents had mentioned that he was my godfather at that time thanks to finding out about my creature blood. But now that I can actually fully focus on it I was surprised that he was my godfather  
/and not Harry's causing me to ask if he was both or just my godfather. He let out his bark like laugh while mamasmiled before heading back to the kitchen to take Harry from daddy. "No Moony is little Prongs's godfather. I'll explain in more detail  
/when your older Bambie promise!" He whispers to me while giving me his pinkie for a pinkie promise. I knew my parents didn't think I could understand what they were discussing when Harry and I were in the room with them but unlike them Siri seemed  
to

understand that I understood what he was saying and I loved him even more for it. And just like that a year past and it was that fated night that everything would change and I was beyond terrified for Harry and I, for you see just like in the books  
Albus

spoke of the prophecy and so we we went into hiding and the rat became the secret-keeper even though every time he showed up is scream and cry and hide from him my parents just laughed and said he scared me or I was shy. And just like in the book  
mother

grabbed Harry and I and hid us in our nursery. I could hear my father James fighting and then the thud letting all who understood that James Potter was dead. My mother Lily cried but stood in front of Harry and I with determination in every line of  
her

body. All to soon for my liking the door was busted in and there stood Lord Voldemort himself with Crimson eyes shining from his hood. "Move aside girl I'll only tell you once! Move aside! You don't have to die this night!"He yelled at my mother  
/but she just shookher head and stayed in front of us. "No! Please take me instead! Please spare my children I beg you!" She yelled back and I knew this was my last few moments with my mother who I came to love just as much as my old one. Silent  
/tears fell from my eyes as the killing curse was shot and mother was hit. Everything to go in slow motion as she fell her eyes vacant. Then there he was standing over our crib as Harry cried loudly reaching for our mother. I looked up and locked eyes  
/with Voldemort and something I couldn't understand passed through his eyes. "You child are something else, **yesss your magic is powerful and deliciously dark for one so young already.** I believe I'll keep you sadly I apologize but I  
will have to kill

your twin." He spoke to me softly as he reached an hand down to gently stroke my cheek. I was frozen for a minutein silent horror for I could understand when he switched from English to parseltongue! He let out a quiet hissy laugh before bringing  
/up his wand and letting tip light up with some silent spell while held my face still even though I struggled to break free as he tilted my face, he brought his wand down behind my ear and spoke some foreign word. The next second I felt agonizing pain  
/flair up causing silent pained tears to fall from my eyes as I tried not to scream as I kept a blurred eye on Voldemort. " **Yess you are perfect young one. You are mine now."** He hissed softly at me laying a surprisingly soft kiss to  
my forehead before

moving towards my twin Harry. And just like that he spoke words of goodbye before yelling out the killing curse and without thinking I leapt in front of Harry. Pain worse than anything I've ever felt flared up and I could hear not only my screams  
but

that of Voldemorts and Harry's before I fell sideways and passed out. I thought I'd died for sure but I didn't, I woke up to Harry's quiet sniffles and something gently nudging me in a stuffy and quiet room. As quick as lighting I sat up and looked  
around

me and realized with horror and some relief that we weren't at the Dursley's. From what I could tell from the low lightened room was that there was three other cribs in this room and they were all occupied, with a feeling of dread I came to the conclusion  
/that we were taken to a orphanage. "Shh Har it be fine I protect you." I manage to get past my unlearned baby tongue as I gently gathered my twin in my arms and rocked us back and forth gently. I took a good look at my twin and realized that he had  
the

famous lighting bolt scar that would cause all sorts of problems in the future. I knew one thing and that was I would make sure we learned what we could and protect us both for kids were cruel especially to the ones who are different. You see both  
Harry

and I had already shown accidental magic and just my luck I gained a small ability of a metemorph by being able to change my hair and eye color only. Harry could change the length of his hair and could make things float in the air for a few seconds.  
These

next few years were going to be hard and I knew it would change us both and I had no idea if it would be a good thing or not.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Lilith Lyra Black-Potter younger twin to Harry James Potter. We just recently turned 4 and the last 3 years have been hard. I was right in that the children here would be cruel to us for being different only thing is I refused to let them bully  
/us and used the only thing I could to defend us and that was my magic I remember the fan fiction stories I had read along with the actual books themselves and so learned to meditate forcing Harry to join me even if he couldn't stay still as long as  
me

it was okay he was still young just toddlers. Once I could meditate for an hour I focused inward and reached for my magic but was lead to what I was guessing was my mind. I'm guessing that thanks to my creature blood I would have some sort of protection  
/for my mind hopefully and luckily I did! Anyway over the next year and half I built up my mind while also looking for my magic. When we turned 4 this year I was ready seeing as that was around the time they put us in rooms and used a burst of 'accidental'  
/magic foricing them to give Harry and I a room together and only for us. It took a lot out of me just to do that little bit of magic purposely and I knew I really shouldn't try it again unless forced to. So instead once our room was set up I pushed  
/Harry along with myself to focus on 'learning' to read and write. Everything went sort of okay seeing as how we stuck to ourselves and only interacted with the matron and teacher for classes. That all changed once we turned 7, for you see my creature  
/blood unlocked early thanks to the stress and violent emotions I felt upon seeing three older boys beat on my twin who was curled on the ground crying silently. I knew my twin wasn't weak or stupid in fact he loved to be read kid fantasy books at  
night

that I snuck into our room for him and he loved playing and running around. But seeing this knowing that my sweet and gentle twin wouldn't fight back in anyway for it wasn't him something in me snapped. Unknown to me my eyes bled black irises turning  
/golden and slitted and canines sharpening along with nails lengthening. I rushed forward toward the one laughing kicking where the sun didn't shine and watching as my magic exploded out lashing out at the other two in dark whisp like forms. Luckily  
we

were in an abandoned area of the orphanage that was suppose to be off limits otherwise this might have caused more of a problem then it did. I reached my clawed hand down grabbing a fistful of the bullies hair as he whimpered in pain and forced him  
to

look up at me. "The next time I catch you or any other child attacking my twin or myself I will end you in the most bloody way possible do you understand?" I asked with a slight hiss to my words scaring the boy further causing to violently shake his  
head

yes. Before I could even speak or cause the boy harm Harry had moved from his spot on the floor and was wrapping his arms around me shaking. "Please sissy stop! They won't hurt me again I promise! I don't want to lose you to so please stop!" He whispered  
/in afearful watery tone letting me know his state of mind and snapping me out of it causing my nails and canines to recede back to normal along with my eyes. I let go of the boys hair while focusing my magic and willing it to make surethe  
/boys wouldn't be able to ever speak of this to anyone or be caused pain if they try to. Once done I backed Harry and I up letting my eyes settle on the shaken and groaning boys onthe ground."I will not warnyou again. Make sure to pass  
on the word Harry

will not be touched and you will keep your distance from us. I'll know if you should try to go after him even if I won't be there." I stated quietly before grabbing Harry's hand and leading us back to our room. And so the years continue to pass and  
the

children and workers came to fear me and in extension Harry himself. I trained my magic showing Harry the same and also teaching without his knowledge how to protect his mind andbuild his mindscape. My mindscape took on that of an ancient mystic  
/meadow surrounded by beautiful Sakura trees with a star field night sky. My memories were placed into the stars while my knowledge was put into the Sakura pedals each having a almost design showing the order in which I put them in. As for protection  
I

used lethal snakes and wolves along with the very shadows themselves. Over the next years of delving into my dark fae powers I learned I have some control over shadows and can summon black flames. I know I haven't even touched the surface to my creature  
/powers but without true books on the history and facts of dark fae I won't be able to get far without putting myself and Harry in danger. And so the day was upon us our 11th birthday was two weeks away and Harry was as ready as I could make him and  
he

was far from the boy described in the books. He was a little tall for his age healthyshoulder length Raven black shaggy hair stylish glasses thanks to the matron and the money I stole, in decent shape thanks to all the running and exercise he  
loved to

do. He also had knowledge of our parents thanks to the bedtime stories I told him and that Siri was innocent and he knew to trust his own judgement, that everything isn't what it seemed, to look underneatheverything said to him. We were ready  
/for our world and neither of us would be going in without the knowledge of our suppose fame. Wasn't taking any chance that they would be saying twins-who-lived instead of boy-who-lived.


	4. Chapter 4

I had been thinking about upcoming war and who's side I would take and if I would even take a side. And realized without any background information on what both sides are really fighting for and information involving the wizarding world I would be staying  
/neutral until I've gotten a better hold on both sides of the war luckily Harry agreed with me. "Remember in two weeks we will be turning 11 and they will likely send someone with our letters to Hogwarts okay Har?" I asked as I gently closed the complicated  
/book on psychology Ihad been reading before I turned my attention to my twin who was laying on his bed on his stomach with a comic book in front of him. "I remember Bambie and I promise to not take a side in the war until I've understood both  
/sides and will choose which I agree with." He says gently while looking sideways at me with a smile on his lips. I grimaced knowing that there was a chance that we wouldn't agree with the same sides and if that came to pass I'd have no idea what to  
do.

Sighing I got up and moved toward my bed where I'd left my other two books I'd loaned from the library. Humming I trailed my hands over the covers lost in thoughts of how to get the things I want to buy without whoever they send to take us to getour  
things

noticing. "Harry I might need your help distracting our guid so I can getthe extra books and such that we will need. Also remember our parents will love us no matter what we wind up doing in the future for they gave their lives for us to live  
and be happy."

I say gently while turning toward him to place a soft kiss on his forehead over the lighting bolt scar. I told him things about our parents the small things I knew about the war, of Sirius's innocence and about his own godfather Moony who's name was  
Remus

Lupin. I told him to beware Dumbledore and that he should always respect his magic.

The next two weeks flew by and before we knew it there was a knock on our door. "Children you have a guest who would like to speak to about attending their boarding school." The Matron Miss Susan Stones called to us with only a slight quiver to  
/her voice beforeallowing our guest into our room and walking back to her office likely to smoke her stress away. Moving to sitelegantly on my bed with Harry moving join me with his legs tucked underneath him leaning slightly against my  
/side to give silent support.

To my shock Professor Quirrell walked in with nervous look on his face. I felt a slight painful burning sensation behind my ear where Voldemort had left his mark being that of a snakecurved into a S. I felt my eyes slightly widen as

I got a sense of dread of being the twin who held part of the Dark Lords soul and tried to not panic as I looked at Harry who has sensed my change of mood andwas giving me a concerned look from the corner of his eye before facing the Professor.  
"Hello

sir my name is Harry Potter and this is my twin Lilith Black-Potter it's nice to meet you. Would you like to take a seat?" Harry asked while motioning toward his empty bed that sat across from mine that we were sitting upon. Finally snapping out of  
/my shock I sent the Professor a look a suspicion. "Your not really a professor are you? Your here to take us to the looney bin and lock us away! We aren't crazy whatever the Matron has informed you of is a lie!" I say with a scathing tone. Might as  
/well keep his attention on me and away from my twin and what better way then to give him a sense of déjà vu. I noticed it work by how he went stifffor a slight second before sitting with a air of superiority around him. I also noticed that his  
eyes

gained a red tint to them. "Miss Lilith I am in fact a professor and I am not going to lock you away in a looney bin that I promise you. Your Matron hasn't informed me of anything, would you like to inform me of what she would have informed me of?"  
/He asked with a deep silky tone of voice while keeping his eyes lockedonto my own. Well at least I got what I wanted but man was he intense! I felt Harry gently squeeze my sides before focusing onto the possessed man in front of me. "I apologize  
/Professor sir but I would like to know what this boarding school is called and how we were accepted in seeing as how we are orphans with no money to our names?" I ask politely as I shifted to lean toward him. I watched as he let a smile grace his  
/face as he reached into a pocket inside his jacket pulling out two letters which he then handed to Harry and I. Looking down I noticed funnily enough that the orphanage we were in that I believed before didn't have a name seeing as there wasn't a  
/name outside to show one was name Wool's Orphanage. I didn't know if I wished to scream or cry in that exact moment. "The boarding school is called Hogwarts it's a school to teach young witch and wizards how to control their powers. I'm guessing there  
/were times you each have done something you couldn't explain that shouldn't be possible yes?" He asked us while watching as we opened the letters he handed us. In that moment I knew nothing was going to be like how it was in the original universe  
/not even remotely the same.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Important notification at the bottom of this chapter!**_

* * *

The first place Professor Quirrell took us once reaching Diagon Alley was of course to Gringotts Bank. Looking toward Harry for his thoughts and noticing his slight nod in approval I turned toward the professor. "Is there some type ofinheritance test  
/my brother and I can have done? And also a wayto see any bank statements to any vaults we may own?" I asked politely but to the point never taking my eyes off the possessed man. Quirrell/Voldemort looked at me with another intense look I couldn't  
understand

the emotion of before giving a slight nod of his head while moving us toward a different and futhor away goblin. "Yes Miss Lilith there isin fact a way to have an inheritance test one of which can be down here at Gringotts. You both also havepersonal  
vaults

left to you from your parents, while Harry is the Heir to Most Ancientand Noblehouse of Potter and if I was informed right your godfather blood adopted you to make you his Heiressto the MostAncientand Noblehouse  
of Black. The inheritance

test would give you the exact amount of vaults left in your name." He informed slowly and making sure we understood what he was telling us before moving onto the next question. "These two would like to have the inheritance test done, the one that's  
/full of all needed information not just what vaults they own." He said while turning to the goblin teller getting a nod and a hand motion to follow him. Not to long after being separated from Harry to do the ritual to gain the information I asked  
for

and with 7 drops of blood onto a empty scroll it was done for there before me was the information I needed. Hearing a sound of cloth brushing the ground I turned to see Quirrell/Voldemort moving to look over the results with slight wide eyes. I could  
/have hide the information from him but didn't see the point for you see it involved him. The scroll before us read like follows.

 _ **Inheritance Test Results**_

 _ **Name: Lilith Lrya Black-Potter**_

 _ **Birthday: July 31st 1980**_

 _ **Blood status: Full blooded submissive creature(Dark Fae)**_

 _ **Dominate Mate: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)**_

 _ **Unknown (Lord of Ancient and Noble House Unknown)**_

 _ **Mother: Lady Lily Rose Potter nee. Evans (Deceased)**_

 _ **Father: LordJames Charles Potter (Deceased)**_

 _ **Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Alive) (Blood adopted father)**_

 _ **Heiress to:**_

 _ **Black (through blood, adopted father)**_

 _ **LeFey (chosen by magic)**_

 _ **Ravenclaw (chosen by magic)**_

 _ **Slytherin (through dominate mate)**_

 _ **Pevrell (through dominate mate)**_

 _ **Gaunt (through dominate mate)**_

 _ **Magic:**_

 _ **Magic core: unblocked**_

 _ **Wandless: 50% unblocked**_

 _ **Eidetic memory: unblocked**_

 _ **Natural Mind Arts: unblocked**_

 _ **Animagus: ShadowPhoenix and Black Grimm**_

 _ **(Unlearned/Blocked)**_

 _ **Parceltongue: unblocked**_

 _ **Parcel magic: unlearned/Blocked**_

 _ **Dark Magic: unlearned/Blocked**_

 _ **Light magic: 40% unblocked**_

 _ **Other information:**_

 _ **Marriage contact between Lilith Black-Potter and Ronald Weasley (signed by A.P.W.B.D and Molly Weasley)**_

 _ **Horcrux (in scar)- Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)**_

 _ **Soul Bond (active) - Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)**_

I couldn't believe what was being shown before me but one thing kept bugging me about my results. "Griphook why does it say unknown under Voldemorts status as dominatemate? And could this be a reason why my twin and survived that night?" I couldn't  
/helpbut ask refusing to look to my side where my dominate mate was standing.

"To answer your first question is simple it merely means you might need another dominate mate to help keep your magic balanced. And as to your second question yes it would explain a lot of things seeing as how dominates especially of that to a submissive  
/creature cannot harm their mate." I couldn't help but let out a small chocking sound as I finally turned towards Quirrell/Voldemort only to find crimson red eyes watching me with a possessive glint to them. I couldn't help but gulp and curse my luck  
/as I find myself backed into a corner.

* * *

 **I wanted the inheritance test to look somewhat accurate so I googled examples and another fan fiction popped up so I based mine a lot off theirs as such credit for it goes to them and here's the link to read the story right under this notification! Don't own at all and hopefully no issues will pop over using their inheritance test setup!**  
/

s/11410932/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Secret-Inheritance


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all follows/favoriting my story! Still pretty new at this and really happy it seems to be going well xD

Please Review and let me know your thoughts on the story!

* * *

As we made our way out of Gringotts I couldn't help but keep my eyes lowered and away from his as Harry walked beside me. "First we shall stop to get your uniform then work our way through your list will that work for you two?" Professor Quirrell

asked us and after receiving two nods from Harry and I, he moved to open the door to Madam Malkins and leading us inside.

Harry was confused at the tension he could feel surrounding myself and the professor but there was no way I could explain why it was there to begin with! "I can help you both in the back dears if you just follow me!" And just like that we were fitted  
/for our uniforms and I could only think _thank god we didn't run into Malfoy!_ Looking up to check on Harry as we paid for our uniforms and made our way out I couldn't help but catch Quirrells eyes and notice that the red tint was back. Our  
/trip

continued in that fashion only thing good about it was that I was able to get the extra books and things while Harry kept his word by distracting the professor. Our last trip was to get our wands and I hade a feeling there wouldn't be a premade wand  
/for me, after all I didn't exist before on top of being a 'dark' creature.

"Ah Mr and Miss Potter I knew I would being seeing you today!" We heard Mr. Olivander speak from behind us causing us to jump. The next words he spoke were the same as from the original storycausing me to zone them out as I looked around at all

the wands. "Now who will be going first? Miss Black-Potter how about you? Ladies first as the saying goes yes?" Looking up at him as he pointed this out I gave a nod of acceptance as I moved to stand before him. Before he could ask I held my right  
/arm out in front of me as I watched Harry and Quirrell from the corner of my eye. "Ah! Yes you will be tricky customer.. So dark yet pure. Your complex child, now I need you to pick the wood that calls out to you most. Be warned it could be more  
than

/one which is fine." He explains to me as he brings out a box of blocks of wood laying them out before meto pick. So he knew I wouldn't be chosen by any of his other wands by my magic. He isn't human, but I have no room to talk.I let

my hand rove over the woods stopping only on a pearl white wood and an off white brownish pieceof wood. "Ah of course those would choose you child." Picking up the almost pearl white wood looking it over as he said this me, "Aspen which is chosen  
/for those who are strong-minded, determined, one for revolutionaries! And yes the other Elder wood chosen for those with a special destiny would you agree Miss Black-Potter?" I just knew he was laughing on the inside as he asked me this as I felt  
/another pair of eyes staring intense holes into the side of my head. I could hearHarry let out a small laugh behind his hand. Before I could answer his question he hade already put up the other wood blocks toreplace them with core pieces.  
Again I felt drawn

/to two wand cores and couldn't help butsigh. "Ah I shan't be suprised when it comes to you child. The two you hold before you is Basilik Skin and a Therstal Hair very picky and rare to choose a user and both for different reasons! Now I'll  
be right

back with your wand Miss Black-Potter!" He shouts out to me as he takes both wand wood and cores into the back with him. "Only you would cause this much a stir dear sister. Hopefully I won't have the same issues!" Harry says with a hint of laughter  
/to his voice causing me to send a glare his way. I couldn't stop my eyes from glancing at the silent professor and wishing I hadn't because there before me what used to be brown tinted eyes were now a vibrant crimson red for a brief second that I  
/took to meet them. "Yes 12 1/2 inch RigidElder and Aspen core of Basilik Skin and Threstal Hair! Now onto Mr. Potter I can't help but be curious if you will be as unique as your twin my boy!" Olivander joyfully said he ushered Harry forward

to find his wand.

As luck would have it Harry kept the same wand, Holly and Pheonix Feather sharing the same core as the Dark Lord himself. Honestly I was just happy when we were finally lead back to our 'home' so I could get away from burning red possessive eyes!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating in awhile got hooked on some new Harry Potter stories xD

Anyway I own nothing but my own OC! Please Review and let me know what you think! Thank you to all follows and favorites!

* * *

On the night before September 1st I made sure to have my seven compartment trunkpacked and locked via blood rune and parseltongue passwords for each seven rubies. Harry couldn't understand why I spent so much on my trunk until I explained each compartment  
/to him. The first compartment was spilt in three one side being a pull up book shelf for all of my school books, the middle being being for potion ingredients and vials, and the last being for my parchment, quills, and ink bottles. The second compartment  
/was a bottomless empty compartment at the moment. Third was a full walk in closet added with places to put my jewelry and make up, honestly I got this to satisfy my girly and creature side. Fourth compartment was a private potion lab fully stalked  
/for my personal use. Fifth was a huge library/study that I hade the goblins add the books from my personal vaults to the library. Sixth a private apartment that I furnished using the furniture in my vaults and only buying a few newer pieces. Last  
/compartment being a pet/familiar compartment that I could place my beautiful snake companion. As I had been given permission to get the extra things I might need as a full blooded creature I got a Shadow Raven that was the same size an owl with blood  
/red eyes that I named Charon. Charon was amagicalRaven having the ability to use shadows hence why he was called a shadow Raven and was very sadistic and mean Professor Quirrell smiled when I bought him so that just has to tell you something.  
/The

other familiar I bought myself was a hybrid magical snake the was albino with rainbow tinted scales and Crimson eyes, I named him Hodr. I chose the name Charon after the mythology Charon who ferried the souls over the river of Styx, while choosing  
/a Norse (Scandinavian) God being of winter and darkness named Hodr for my snake companion. Harry still gives me a weird look when he doesn't think I'm looking over their names. Luckily he found and bought Hedwig for himself.

The extra books I purchased leaned toward pureblood etiquette and ethics, Hogwarts A History, more on old traditions, and some extra and in more detail books for each subject taught (even ones not taught). " _ **Mistressss I demand to be fed and held!"**_ Hodr  
/hissed at me as he moved to curl around my feet to get my attention.

"Jeez sis can you please deal with Charon I swear he is plotting my death! Ouch! He bite me!" Harry yelled cradling his hand close to his chest while glaring at Charon who had a pleased look in his eyes. "Charon behave! In fact why don't you head on to  
/Hogwarts now giving you a chance to spread your wings. _**And Hodr I just fed you an hour ago your going to get fat if you keep this up!"**_ I scold my familiars as I move to put Hodr on to my bed then moving to open the window  
/to let Charon out. Harry watched all of this from his spot on his bed petting Hedwig. "Now that we are packed and ready for tomorrow could you explain what was up with you and our new professor?" He asked moving sideways to look at me while keeping  
/up the petting of Hedwig. "Harry remember how I mentioned that I wasn't born human but as a full blooded dark creature? Well turns out I'm a Dark Fae who's destined mate is The Dark Lord himself. Please don't hate me!" I couldn't help but plead as  
/I grabbed his hand tightly in my own as Isearched his eyes. I didn't like keeping secrets from my twin to me it's wrong, hence why I told him the truth of who my future mate is and what I was. Harry took a deep breath while turning to fully

face

me and give me a strong look. This is the first time i notice just how far Harry changed from the fictional boy-who-lived to my older twin. "You are my sister Lilith Lyra Black-Potter! It's thanks to you I know the things I know about our parents

/and our godfathers! I know that I can't truly trust the headmaster because you were honest in what you know and what he most likely has planned for me. I don't know who's side I would be on but knowing this and knowing you my twin as I do I'll likely  
/stay neutral because I can't fight you. I just can't." He doesn't yell nor shout this in my face but speaks clearly and with passion and I honestly have to fight back tears because in this moment I know I wouldn't have to worry about losing my twin  
/or my mate and that this might just work out for the best for all around. That might I laid beside Harry our hands twined together as we laid facing each other. "Harry you are the light to my darkness, we are two sides of the same coin, your my twin  
/and honestly I'll do everything I can to make sure you can be happy and free. I love you brother." I whisper softly to him before leaning forward and kissing his lighting bolt scar before closing my eyes to sleep. "And you Lilith are my confident,  
/my protector even if you are the younger twin, and the one person I would choose above everyone else. I love you to sister."If I had stayed awake a little longer I would have heard those quiet words spoken to me but sadly I had already fell asleep.

/

Concerning the name of the snake here is the site I got the name and information behind the name I basically just wrote it word for word seeing as how it was a short summary about that God Hodr.


	8. Chapter 8

September 1st came quickly the next morning as we asked the Matron to take us to the station early so we could easily find a compartment for ourselves. "I swear Harry I would have Hodr attack her if I could get away with it that.." "Relax Lilith we only  
/have to deal with it until you turn thirteen then you'll come into your creature adulthood and can claim your inheritance which will let you become my guardian and we can then move into one of the manors! Plus murder is not the answer!" Harry easily  
interrupted

me with a nervous look on his face as he lead the way to the entrance of 9 3/4ths. I sighed sadly at the chance to end the matrons life but comply by gathering my trolley and running through the entrance so Harry would know how to do it himself. I  
would

have explained it to him but he took away my fun so he can just follow by example! " _ **I did not enjoy that at all! You humans are all insane! I demand an extra fat rat for being forced to go through that!"**_ Hodr hissed angrily  
/at me from his hidden spot around my neck luckily he is still young and around 4 ft long but seeing as he can grow up to 17 ft I count myself lucky. Looking around to make sure that no one was close to hear me speak to Hodr "Hodr how many times do  
I have to tell you that if you eat to much you'll get fat! I can tell I made the right choice in naming you after a god your as conceded as one! Remember not tobite anyone and that I can't converse with you unless we are alone or

with Harry."I quietly whisper to my familiar in a hurry to make sure I'm not over heard. "I can't believe you just went on ahead without explaining anything to me! Your lucky I can learn by watching things otherwise I would be screwed!" Harry

exclaimed as he finally arrived at my side. I just gave him a look as I pulled my wand out to shrink our luggage to fit in our pockets. Luckily he had let Hedwig out this morning to head to Hogwarts on her own. Finding a empty compartment was easy  
/seeing as we arrived early enough that only a few others were just arriving themselves. Taking refuge in the very last compartment and spelling it locked and a small notice me not charm was easy enough to accomplish. A little unknown fact is custom  
/made wands cannot have a trace put on themseeing as it would unbalance the cores, this let me practice ahead of my peers. I would have let Harry do the same but he was more interested in the runes book. "We should have no interruptions besides  
from

the stubborn ones. This will let us discuss houses and where we would like to be sorted." I speak softly as I stroke Hodr gently not taking my eyes off my twin. "Honestly I know our parents went to the house of lions but I'm more for the house of  
/Ravens and I can't see youin any house but the snakes, no offense!" Harry hurried to explain his thoughts with a nervous air about him. "Then it's decided Ravenclaw for you and Slytherin for myself which would allow us to still talk and hangout  
without

being forced apart because of in-house complications like that of the lions and snakes. I always knew you were a secret bookworm Har!" I teased my twin trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room after our serious conversation. Thinking back on the  
/previous interactions I had with Professor Quirrellmort I can't help but be slightly nervous on how he would treat and interact with me now knowing the truth of our future relationship. Whatever comes our way at least I'll know I can count on

my twin staying by my side. Now let's hope I can either get to the stone first or keep Harry completely away from it!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update! Really busy working at a brand new fast food store xD anyway I own nothing but my OC! Please review or PM me your thoughts on my story!

* * *

As all the new students stood waiting for their names to be called I held Harry's hand in mine as I looked around the room before catching the eye of Severus Snape who looked like he has seen a ghost. "Harry I hope you know no matter what houses we  
/get in that I love you and would never abandon you." I say quietly to my twin who gives me a heart warming smile and squeezes my hand to let me know he feels the same. "Lilith Black-Potter!" I heard my name being called so with one last look at Harry  
/I made my way up to the hat and sit down elegantly and like a true pureblood lady would. " _ **Such a complicated mind you have MyLady. You are cunning and highly intelligent but also completely loyal to those you consider as loved ones. Well I must say from what you are allowing me to see the house for you is..." "SLYTHERIN!"**_ He  
/shouts out before I could even get a word in. Hearing everything go silent I looked around at all the surprised and fearful looks I'm receiving making me wish I could roll my eyes as I make my way to my house table as my robes turn silver and green.  
/"Harry Potter!" Harry gives me a smile as he makes his way up to the sorting hat and all I can do is smile back to show my support while the children around me whisper and gossip about the 'Potter Twins'. " _ **Ah well now furiously loyal and protective of your twin and also a hard worker at that. You would do well in all four houses my young man, so which should is it that would be best for you though." "Slytherin with my twin would be nice or even Ravenclaw would do."**_ Harry  
/thinks back as he nervously awaits the hats answer he can't help but think that he would hate to be in a different house then his twin who was all he had. But at the same time knew that Ravenclaw was a perfect fit for himself. " _ **I don't believe anything could break your twin bond for it is a magical one at that. But no the house for you is..." "RAVENCLAW!"**_ And  
/just like with me all went silent as Harry walked to his house table before the Ravenclaws burst into applause and as Harry turned to look my way I raised my goblet to him in approval and happiness. Finally after the last name was called and sorted  
/a one Blaise Zabini who was sorted into my house all grew quiet as Dumbledore stood up. "Well now that all have been sorted I just have a few announcements to make. First the ForbiddenForest is off limits to all students, all joke items and

objects are also not allowed and will be taken and house points will be lost. Also the third floor corridor is out of bounds unless you wish to die a painful death. Now that all has been stated I believe it's time for us to eat yes?" He stated with  
/a merry twinkle in his eye before sitting down as the food was served. I couldn't actually believe he would really mention the painful death part because knowing the lions they will try to go through the corridor to find out what the teachers are  
/hiding. "He is a right idiot that one." I couldn't help but mutter as I look at Dumbledore with contempt and disgust. "That he is. My name is Blaise Zabini, Heir tothe Noble House of Zabini." I turn to my right to look at his proffered hand  
/before resting mine in his for him to bestow a kiss to my knuckles, "Pleasure to meet you Heir Zabini, I'm Lilith Black Potter, Heiress to The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." I see his eyes flash in interest as he lets my hand go but  
/before he could say anything he let out a small yelp in pain causing me to turn my head slightly to allow my gaze to find my mates possessed ones only to see them flicker red before turning back to the muddy brown of Professor Quirrell'

was only the first night here and I could already tell it was going to be a long year.


	10. Authors Note

Okay so first off I'm looking for a Beta Reader but no idea about how going about to get one so help please! XD

Also some asked about the marriage contract written between Lilith and Ron and have to say it won't be a problem in thefuture seeing as she already knows who her dominate mate is and he accepted his position as such the contract is no longer valid. It  
also helps that it was made illegally since Albus isn't either of the twins legal magical guardian leaving the contracts to be void anyway.

I also apologize for the words being so close together it's hard for me to go back to correct my mistakes without it kicking me off the app seeing as I have no computer to write me stories and am stuck using my iPhone to write hence the need for a Beta  
Reader.

I plan to start writing more on both this story and my other one sometime soon so sorry for not updating!


End file.
